


End

by KillTheDirector



Series: Chemical Cocktail [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sebastian is a depressing bastard, Suicide, The Chemical Garden Trilogy AU, dystopian societies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have become washed out, and although there are celebrations in the streets, Sebastian doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

Of course they find a cure three months after Jim's death. 

Sebastian glowers down at the population of London as they scramble to the large white government issue vans. He smokes countless cigarettes and throws back drink after drink just to hide his rage. 

It isn't _fair_ ; taking out his rifle, Sebastian lets out a long breath of smoke, shoots aims and fires. He delights in hearing the screeches of people as the van explodes. 

()()

He stumbles drunkenly from pub after pub, not caring if he's thrown out onto his arse. Sebastian is propositioned quite a number of times by those who don't have beds to go home to at night, and while he gives each a considering once-over (especially the dark haired and dark eyed ones; mouths thin and pink and smiling) ultimately he turns them away. 

Briefly, Sebastian wonders if that was what Jim was going at when they first met. _"You looked like you needed company."_

()()

The days still tick down till Sebastian's original expiration date; he still hasn't gotten the cure, and knows that he probably won't. 

He stomps around the flat, finding it too quiet without Jim's constant chattering. Coughing loudly into his fist, Sebastian looks down and notices the droplets of bright red on his skin; he wipes the blood off on his shirt and forgets about it.

()()

Three weeks are left. 

Sebastian stares up at the bedroom ceiling, fingers clenching and unclenching around his gun while his mind wanders. Mostly the images that flash before his eyes are like snippets of his life; his father, mother and sister singing 'happy birthday' when he turned six. The feel of leather stinging across his cheek and the sound of ice cubes clinking in a glass while his father hisses out his many failings as a son. His sister's death when she turned twenty, and the sound of his mother wailing and then the wet _thunk_ of a body hitting the ground. 

He turns over and curls in on himself, noting that his arms have begun losing muscle-mass and his skin is turning a sickly yellow-white. Sebastian closes his eyes, sucking in a wet sounding breath. He remembers running away, not content to stay in the lap of luxury while he just decayed and inched forward to his twenty-fifth; the smell of smoke and sweat and the feel of sex as he hopped from one person to another. Picking the lock to the flat he's currently in and slowly made his; bringing Jim in there for the first time and shuddering at the feel of ragged nails trailing over his chest. _"I'm going to live with you." "Okay."_

Sebastian's fingers tighten on the gun's handle, and he lifts it to inspect. The weight feels good, and when his tacky tongue flicks out to wet parched lips, Sebastian nods to himself, closing his eyes. 

For a moment, there's pain and then nothing. 

Sebastian stares blankly at his body, expression turning bored until he feels thin arms wrap around his middle and a cold nose press against his ear. "Took you long enough, tiger."


End file.
